A View of John Smith
by montez
Summary: Set during the episodes when the Tenth Doctor is human; this is three different views of John Smith; Martha's, Joan's and John's.


A View of John Smith  
By Montez

Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, I could never be so lucky.

 _A/N: I absolutely love the episodes when the Doctor became human, it really showed the amazing acting spectrum of David Tennant and just the heart break of the episode was amazing. I wanted to write something around these episodes, even though there is no possible way to actually improve upon these near perfect episodes. So I was going to try a different approach, at least not one I have noticed yet. I am going to try and view John Smith through three different points of view. Obviously the first is Martha's POV, which closely follows the episode, the second will hopefully be from Joan Redfern's POV and the final installment will be from John Smith's POV. I have yet to write the last two, wanting to see what kind of reception I got from Martha's. I am open to constructive criticism as this is a new way for me to write and had to keep reminding myself that I was writing from points of view and needed to only focus on area that character would actually be involved in, much harder than you think. Anyway, I hope you enjoy by attempt-Montez_

A View of John Smith- _Martha_

She had been terrified as she watched the doctor sit in that seat and place the Chameleon Arch on his head. He'd made it sound so benign, even as he answered her question about it hurting. For a moment she had wanted to believe it was him being, well him, but the instant the first convulsion took his body, his hands clamping the device to his head, that horrific screaming tearing from his mouth she had wanted to rip that thing from his head, but she had no idea what it might do to him. So in absolute terror she put her hands over her mouth and held in her own scream as the Tardis echoed with his.

It took her a moment to absorb the silence that had settled over the console room before rushing forward as the Doctor's unconscious body slipped from the seat to the grated flooring, the arch disconnecting itself from his head as he fell. "Doctor!" Martha yelled dropping beside him, her hand automatically going to his neck, his double pulse was gone, an unnatural single thump met her fingertips. For a moment she panicked then remembered what he had said, he was turning himself human…human's only had one heart, so only one pulse and it was there, strong and steady.

Standing she looked around the silent room, slowly making her way toward the door pulling it open, only just realizing during the Doctor's transformation that the sentient ship had landed herself in a dark, quiet barn-like structure. She turned as she heard an increased hum from the center console, making her way back to the flashing screen. The Tardis was giving her instructions on what to do next, where they were; 1913 early September, and that the Doctor was now John Smith, school teacher, newly hired at the local boys academy of Farringham and she was his personal house maid. "Great" she whispered to herself, not thrilled with that prospect, but glancing at his still form a few feet away she knew she could endure anything if it meant keeping him safe. Upon reviewing the material presented to her the Tardis directed her to the wardrobe to retrieve the appropriate clothing items, as well as, other necessary materials needed to integrate themselves into 1913 Britain.

Upon returning to the main room Martha found the Doctor leaning against one of the support columns, his expression somewhat confused. "Doctor?" She asked hesitantly, forgetting to use his human name in relief to see him conscious.

"Martha?" His forehead pinched, his expression appearing to be trying to piece everything together. "Where are we? What happened? I'm not…" His hand going to his head, "I'm afraid I'm not feeling so well, have we arrived at the school?"

She could see his was trying to process the interior of the Tardis, but the pain in his face showing the aftereffects of the transformation process. Desperately trying to recall how she thought a 1913 servant might act toward an employer she knelt beside him. "Not quite sir…you took ill and we stopped to rest. We're just a few miles away, if you'll like I can go ahead and have someone send some assistance." Martha needed to think of a way of getting him out of his normal suit and into the one the Tardis had directed her to, plus she needed to figure out how to get him out and away from the time machine without him really seeing it. However matters were taken out of her hands when he attempted to stand and his legs buckled, the effect of the transformation causing this new 'human' Doctor to again pass out. It was then that Martha realized his increased body temperature and the sweat forming along his hairline, the process was apparently making the Doctor…no John Smith ill.

Setting all modesty aside Martha took this opportunity to change the Doctor into the new suit, move their few packed items to just outside the small barn that the Tardis had landed in, then with great difficulty moved the unconscious Doctor outside next to their few trunks. A satchel appeared near the Tardis's door as Martha went to leave it for the last time, inside was the needed documents to establish the Doctor in his new job and a little info to help Martha fit in in her new role. She turned and looked at the main controls, "I'll do my best to take care of him and…thank you." she whispered before noticing the lights dimming and the normal, soothing hum fading into silence before slipping out the door, securing the lock before heading back to 'Mr. Smith'.

Exiting the barn Martha quickly checked on the Doctor, his temperature was still elevated, his cheeks appearing flushed. Knowing there wasn't much she could do to help him here she made the difficult decision to make her way down the road, hoping to find someone that could help her get the Doctor to the school before this human body became ill with something it might be harder to recover from. During her walk she tried to come up with a reason that the two of them would be seemingly abandoned on the side of a country road just a few miles from their destination.

About a mile down the road Martha notice a man with a horse and flat wagon, "Hello…" She called out, jogging up to the fence that separated the narrow road from the enclosed yard of a farmhouse. "Please, could you help me?"

The man made his way to the gate, "What's wrong?" the young man asked, looking up the road, trying to figure out where the dark skinned woman had come from.

"I'm sorry," She was trying to figure out how to word things, "my employer is ill, he's a new teacher at Farringham. For some reason our transport just left us when he developed a fever and I haven't got a way to get him to the school. Could you help please?" Martha's voice sounded pleading, she hoped, no she needed this man to help her.

"Farringham you say? That's about five more miles…you from London?" the man asked.

"Yes, please, I had to leave Mr. Smith back up the road," Martha pointed the direction she had come, "He needs help, please."

"Okay, I'll send my wife up to the school, let the nurse there know, then we'll head out…" The man looked questioning at Martha, apparently waiting for a name.

"Martha sir, Martha Jones…my employer is Mr. John Smith, please hurry." She moved to head back toward the Doctor once the man turned toward his house.

A few minutes later she heard the wagon coming up behind her. "Here jump on." The man slowed down taking Martha's hand to help her up. "Name's George, George Cartwright."

"Thank you Mr. Cartwright…I was worried on how I was going to get him to the school. I'm afraid he passed out on me and I hated leaving him." Martha was stretching to try and see the Doctor, praying he was still where she had left him and hadn't woken up and wondered off.

"We'll get him some help; Emma is headed to the school now to let them know about your Mr. Smith. They got a good nurse up there; she'll take care of him." George said as they neared the barn. Martha really hated the idea of anyone else 'taking care' of the Doctor, but needed to remember her place in the time period and during this time there were very few women doctors and more than likely none with her skin color.

Martha jumped from the wagon as soon as he stopped; the Doctor was still leaning against the barn wall, the blanket she had placed over him still in place. Reaching up she again checked his pulse, which was a little quick, as was his breathing, but that was to be expected with his immune system battling the Chameleon Arch induced fever. Mr. Cartwright and Martha moved as quickly as they could to get Mr. Smith and their trunks loaded onto the back of his wagon. Martha chose to ride next to the Doctor on the back as the wagon traversed the rough road toward the school.

It was near dark when they finally arrived, the Headmaster and several of the other teachers appeared as the wagon drew closer to the door, lanterns were held by some of the older boys. "Mr. Cartwright…do we know what happened?" the Headmaster asked as George jumped down.

"Not quiet sure Mr. Rocastle, his servant said Mr. Smith became ill on the journey and their hired transport just left them…that was about four miles back sir, near the abandoned Williamson place. He hasn't woken up at all." Mr. Cartwright and several of the teachers' moved to carry Mr. Smith into the building. Martha had jumped down and was wordlessly following.

"Hutchinson, lead them up to Mr. Smith's room, Matron is waiting on him there." the Headmaster called out, following his staff as they carried his newest teacher, worry filling him for the younger man, though he would not show it.

The evening arrival caused a stir among the students, many standing in the doorways, watching as the unconscious man was carried up the stairs, noticing the dark-skinned woman who followed. Upon entering the designated room the Headmaster dismissed Hutchinson and watched as John Smith was placed on the bed in the room, a couple of the teacher's working to get him out of his overcoat and suit jacket. Once Matron was done examining him, they would work to get him into more comfortable clothing.

Martha watched from near the door, feeling utterly useless as the men removed the doctors outer coats. She had noticed a woman a little older than her standing just off to the side. Once she saw Martha enter the room she made her way over to her, "Martha?" Martha nodded, but didn't take her eye's off the Doctor's still form, she had never seen the Doctor sleep, so to have him unconscious for as long as he had been was starting to unnerve her, especially when she couldn't examine him herself. "I'm Joan Redfern, the Nurse here at the school; do you know how Mr. Smith became ill?"

It took Martha a moment as the teacher's stepped away and she could again see the Doctor's…no Mr. Smith's pale face. "We've been traveling…from London. He started to complain about a headache, but when he started getting worse the driver just left us…I don't know what's wrong…" Martha had a good idea, but this was 1913 and even in her own time trying to explain about the Doctor would have gotten her thrown in a padded room. "He passed out on me shortly after the driver left…I hated to leave him, but I needed help, Mr. Cartwright, he…" Pulling her eye's from Mr. Smith Martha finally looked at the woman beside her. There was a weariness in the woman's eyes, a sorrow like she'd seen in the Doctor's eyes sometimes, but where the Doctor's seemed so much deeper, like a shadow on his soul, this woman's still seemed new, not as embedded, but there. "Please help him." Martha needed someone to take care of him since she couldn't like she had wanted.

"Matron…" The woman looked up as the Headmaster called the Nurse to examine Mr. Smith.

"I'll show to your quarters, Miss." One of the other teacher's motioned for Martha to leave the room.

"I want to stay with Mr. Smith." Martha said, watching Nurse Redfern listen to John's chest.

"I'm sorry, Matron will see to him. The Headmaster will meet with you in the morning to assign you your duties, please." He again motioned to the door. Why did they have to get stuck in this time period, a time where she was relegated to a servant and unable to help the Doctor when he needed her the most. Reluctantly she moved toward the door, it would do her no good to cause a problem on their first day, she needed to stay here, she couldn't afford being dismissed…three months, he had mentioned three months, she could deal with this for three months, so with a glance toward Mr. Smith she reluctantly left the room.

After meeting with the Headmaster the next morning Martha made her way up to Mr. Smith's room, remembering she needed to knock before entering, she was surprised to hear a female voice from within. Slowly opening the door Martha was greeted by Nurse Redfern, glancing toward the bed, seeing the Doctor's still form, she looked at the older woman, "How is he?" The knot in Martha's stomach twisted from fear of something serious being wrong with the fact the Doctor, no she needed to remember Mr. Smith, wasn't awake.

Matron looked tired, like she had been up most of the night…Martha knows she herself would have sit up with Mr. Smith, in fact she hadn't sleep overnight over her worry, but it surprised her that someone who didn't know him would do the same. But then she remembered the woman was a Nurse and had a duty to her patients. "His fever broke in the night; I should think he will need to rest to regain his strength. The cook should have some tea and a light breakfast ready for when he wakes, I sent one of the boys down to request it." Joan noticed the unusual interest this servant took in her employer, but took it as it possibly being the first time they had traveled together and worry that the man had appeared so ill the day before. When it took a moment for Martha to realize Nurse Redfern meant for her to go and get the tray Matron spoke again, "Martha, the tray please."

He looked so pale, the Doctor…Mr. Smith, she had never seen him anything other than full of life. No she took that back, she'd seen him 'dead' in the hospital and unconscious from a lightening strike, but this seemed so different, this time, looking at a human version of him he almost appeared fragile, so human. It took her a moment to realize Matron had called her name, right she needed to get the tray, which was her job now. She wasn't Martha Jones, doctor in training, traveling companion of a Time Lord, she was Martha Jones, Mr. John Smith's maid. With one last look at the pale man before her, she nodded toward Matron, "yes, the tray, sorry." before leaving the room.

Upon returning to the room twenty minutes later she finally heard the voice she had needed to hear since he had woke up confused in the Tardis. Putting a worried smile on her face Martha entered, "Mr. Smith, you're awake. You had me so worried, how are you feeling sir?" The younger woman noticed that Mr. Smith was now propped in the bed, his face still pale, his hair not the normal wild style she was accustomed to, but flat on his head, no doubt still slightly sweat-soaked from his fever. Nurse Redfern was sitting in the chair next to the bed, taking his pulse before placing a hand against his forehead.

"Martha," She had never been so happy to hear her name, "I'm feeling much better, still a bit tired…Matron has informed me I should stay in bed the rest of today to recover from my sudden illness, even though I feel well enough to get up." Mr. Smith smiled at Martha, not his normal 'light up a room' smile, more of an appeasing one. However glancing toward Nurse Redfern his smile became almost shy as he quickly averted his eye's from the woman beside him to the tray Martha was carrying. "Ah is that tea? I'm parched. Thank you Martha."

Moving to get up Joan's hand kept him in place, "You're to stay put Mr. Smith, not only my orders as your nurse, but orders from the Headmaster."

Martha went about getting the tea ready, "Best to listen to the professionals sir and rest".

She smiled at him as he took the tea from her hand, "Is there anything else you need?" Martha hated she had to leave him to go and 'perform her other duties', but she reminded herself she could do this, she would do this.

Taking a small sip of the tea, Mr. Smith leaned his head back; he still appeared very tired looking. "No thank you Martha, you can go." and with that she left the room to start the three longest months of her life.

Over the next couple month Martha experienced more prejudice than she ever thought possible. She needed to remind herself that these people didn't know any better and eventually her statues and race would not matter. It still hurt though, especially for a woman as vocal as she normally was. However what hurt most of all was the tone the Doctor…Mr. Smith would take with her, she could hear it in his voice, just as she heard it in everyone else's, he viewed her as everyone else, as a servant and worse a servant of color. So she had to watch from afar, trying desperately to keep that needed distance and over these two months she noticed his human behavior. He was quiet, when not teaching, keeping to himself usually writing feverishly in a leather-bond journal that he never allowed her to see. In the mornings he would sometimes comment about strange dreams he had, but never elaborate. When he wasn't in his room, or teaching she would sometimes see him watching Nurse Redfern, occasionally speaking somewhat awkwardly with her. His apparent shyness would be cute under normal circumstances, but none of this was normal.

It wasn't until that morning in November that things began to shift. When Martha entered his room he spoke openly about a dream he'd had, commenting that she was in it as his companion. It was then she was worried some of his memories were starting to seep through, would that cause a problem, they still had a month to go before it was safe for him to become the Doctor again. Would this dream trigger something that would place them in danger? Martha brushed it off as just an impossible dream, even showing him the newspaper that it was November 1913 and that he was just a human school teacher. He smiled at her, one of those 'yes you're quite right' smiles before dismissing her so he could get started with his day.

It was later in the day when word reached her through hearing some the boys talking that Mr. Smith had fallen down the stairs and Matron was seeing to his injuries. Her heart nearly stopped, 'fell down the stairs' as a doctor in training she knew the kind of injuries that could cause and how many times a fall like that could kill a person. Could he still regenerate if he was human? He had explained that process to her after the incident with the sun particles taking over his body. Without thought she rushed up the stairs and into his room without knocking. Relief filled her to see him sitting upright in a chair, Matron just behind him, examining the back of his head. Even after the chastising about entering his room unannounced all she could do was be grateful he appeared okay. She quickly began straightening his room as he commented that he had been telling Nurse Redfern about his dreams, dreams he hadn't even told her about. It was when Martha heard Matron comment she would be interested in seeing what he had written and Mr. Smith smiled at her interest that it dawned on Martha what had been happening over the last couple month. She had not noticed it before, how she hadn't she didn't know, especially with it now so plainly obvious, Mr. Smith had fallen in love with Nurse Redfern and by watching the woman in question the feeling appeared mutual.

Martha quickly excused herself from the room, "no, this is not happening…she's just someone for him to talk with, she had looked after him when he was ill those first couple days and again today. He couldn't be…" Martha moved on with her duties, trying to dispel her thoughts as impossible, surely the part of him that was still the Doctor wouldn't let that happen.

It wasn't until the next day it hit her full force, when she had again entered his room unannounced and realized what she had just interrupted. Their closeness, their posture, the flustered expression on Mr. Smith's face as he raised his voice at her, something he had never done. They had been kissing, this was becoming serious and she needed to figure out what to do. Was it on the list, had she missed it in her haste to get him to the school? He had left her a list of things to watch for, to help him through these few months, but as she reviewed the list again in the dimly light Tardis her heart sank. It had never occurred to him that as a human he could possible fall in love and now she had no way of stopping it even though she knew it was going to end in heartbreak on all sides.

Upon returning to the school Martha got word that Mr. Smith and Nurse Redfern would be going to the dance that evening, her heart sank even further, how had she let things get so out of hand? Taking a deep breath she figured she still had month to sort the whole thing out, she got on with her duties, feeling lucky when one of the teacher's denied their afternoon tea and the cook had allowed her to keep it. She was sitting it up for her and her friend Jenny when the other woman arrived in the room. Something was off slightly, but Martha at first wrote it off to her newly realized problem with Mr. Smith, yet Jenny's behavior quickly escalated and Martha's insides froze, they had been found, the Family had found them.

Making her way out of the room she knew she needed to get to Mr. Smith, he needed to open the watch, the Family was here, everyone was in danger and they needed the Doctor. The energy beam that struck the ground behind her startled her, she knew the Family was dangerous and desperate, but to show their hand so blatantly. Running as fast as she could she didn't even noticed that she had again interrupted a kiss until Mr. Smith raised his voice at her again. She watched his confusion as she tried to explain everything to him, even calling him Doctor in her haste to make him understand. When she turned for the watch it was gone, 'oh God' her mind screamed, "Where's the watch? The fob watch? We need that watch." Martha never heard Matron's comments, her focus was the Doctor. For a moment she thought he was understanding her, that a part of the Doctor that had to be somewhere in the 'human' mind of his was getting the seriousness of the situation, but then his journal was in his hand, explaining to her that it was all a story like she was a stubborn child who believed fairytales were true. In that moment something in her snapped, she was no longer Martha Jones, Mr. Smith's 'inherited house maid', she was Martha Jones the Doctor's traveling companion whom he had entrusted with his very existence and in an act of desperation she did something unthinkable for 1913, she slapped him across the face in a final attempt to somehow 'snap' the Doctor to his senses.

The angry, shocked voice, the tight grip on her arm and the slam of the door behind her made Martha realize just how very wrong her approach had been. He was pushing her away, dismissing her as the common servant his human mind saw her for. Panic set in, the Family was here, the Doctor was in danger, the watch was missing what was she suppose to do now? Racing to her room, thankfully the alien Jenny was gone; Martha grabbed her coat and raced out the door. She had one last idea, she prayed it would work, it had to work or all they had been through these last few months would be for nothing. Upon entering the Tardis her hand's frantically searched the pockets of the long, brown coat that still hung over one of the support beams, a hopeful smile settling on her face as she raced back out the door, the cool, cylindrical device tucked safely in her pocket, if this didn't jog his memories she didn't know what would.

The old man at the door tried to redirect her, she barely gave him a thought as she entered the town hall, music leading her toward the room set aside for the dance. Glancing around she saw the Doctor across the room at a table that appeared to have drinks on it. Continuing her scan she found the person she hoped would be more helpful, understanding, Nurse Redfern. She saw the woman's face fall as she approached, Martha really did like this woman, despite her reminding Martha about her place in this society. The younger woman starting pointing out the oddities about Mr. Smith's personality, the strange things he'd do or say that were just different and she began to see the realization on Matron's face that she too had noticed things, but brushed them aside in favor of the budding romance that was developing between them.

Mr. Smith's voice drew Martha's attention as she gave Joan an apologetic look before presenting him with an object he was never without; his sonic screwdriver. Martha saw a look cross his face, at first perplexed then almost terrified, a part of him recognized it as he tentatively took it into his hand. Martha barely heard Nurse Redfern's question about what that 'silly thing' was, she just kept a hopeful face on Mr. Smith…no he needed to be the Doctor. Jumping in she started to explain to him who he really was, but before she could finally convince him the worst happened, they had been found out, the Family had arrived, somehow knowing exactly who Mr. Smith was, then everything literally went to hell in a hand basket.

Martha watched as an absolutely terrified Mr. Smith tried to make sense of what Baines what shouting at him, she saw the fear when first she was grabbed at gunpoint, then when Joan was also taken. She had to think how to get them out of this, her moment came when the Family reacted to something in the back corner of the room, she took it and gained the upper hand, it was a standoff she really didn't know if she could win, but she had to try, the Doctor always did despite the odds against him. Desperate she ordered the Doctor away, silently hoping that her being in danger would have awakened him, her heart sinking when it didn't. When she was grabbed from behind for a moment she thought it was over, but she managed to get away only to run out the door to find both Mr. Smith and Nurse Redfern still out front, "Run, God you're rubbish as a human!" she shouted as she took off back toward the school, hearing both of them following.

For a moment it was like old times as the Doctor's longer legs carried him past Martha just as they entered the courtyard of the school, him slamming the gate just as Joan cleared it. She was shocked when he grabbed the bell and started shouting 'to arms' throughout the main hall. Martha tried to stop him, but again this was not the Doctor she was dealing with, the Doctor would have ordered her to evacuate the children, remove them from harms way. No this was Mr. Smith, teacher at a boy's school that actually taught children to fight, but she had to keep trying to get through to him. Again it all turned into a haze as the children built barricades, and set up armament to defend the school against an unstoppable foe. Racing from the room she needed to find that watch, everything hinged on her finding that damn watch and returning the Doctor. Upon entering Mr. Smith's room she noted how it was in total disarray, obviously the Family had been here before showing up at the dance. Her frantic search turned up nothing, except the fact Nurse Redfern was still not grasping the situation, dismissing everything Martha was saying before leaving the room to prepare herself to perform her own duty to the children of the school as their Nurse.

Rushing back down Martha took up a spot at the window overlooking the courtyard, children were stationed behind sandbags and machine guns, this was so wrong on so many levels. How could grown men not see that this was wrong, children did not belong in battle. Her eye's feel on the figure of Mr. Smith, still not believing how none of this was triggering the Doctor's consciousness, even from this distance she could see the fear in his expression. Then she noticed something held at his side, no, this was not the man she knew, the man she had grown to know valued life, even that of an enemy. He had only told her a little of the war that had so deeply scared his very soul and she knew that experience had changed him, killing was not the way the Doctor worked, not if he could find a different way. That's why it was so very wrong when the Headmaster gave the order to see a rifle held so steadily in the Doctor's hands. She wanted to run out there and take it from him, to scream at him that this was not the way he did things, but then the shooting began as the army of scarecrows broke through the gate. It was then she saw something happen, her eye's never leaving the slight form of the man she knew, but didn't. In all the firing going on around him, not once did his figure squeeze the trigger of the weapon in his hands. She could see him looking at the boys before him, say the pain of what he had helped set up, he had call those boys to arms, had given orders for gun placements and now he was seeing just how wrong this whole situation was becoming.

Martha raced outside as the shooting subsided, tried to plead with the Headmaster to move away from the little girl that had suddenly appeared among the stuffed bodies of the scarecrows, but could only watch as the small child pulled a weapon, Mr. Rocastle disappearing before their eyes. Relief filled her momentarily as Mr. Smith ordered a retreat, finally the boys were going to be removed from harms way. Chaos erupted when Baines arrived, shooting into the air. Martha stayed close to the Doctor after that, trying to make sure all the boys got away from the school before the three adults ran from the building that was now occupied by the Family and their straw army.

The disturbing calling of "Doctor!" echoed across the grounds, causing the Mr. Smith to faultier in his step, making his way toward the edge of the tree line, a clear view of the front of the school. Martha's heart dropped at the sight of the familiar blue box that was now in the hands of the Family. She watched at Mr. Smith knelt, his face a mixture of emotions that she didn't fathom to name, it was a look she prayed she would never see on his face again, absolute fear, fear that everything she had been saying was true.

Martha noticed Joan kneeling on the other side, "You recognize it don't you?" Martha said softly, something told her she needed to tread lightly or risk losing not only the Doctor, but John Smith as well.

"Never seen it before in my life." His tone was as if he was trying so much to convince himself of that statement that he didn't want to acknowledge what was happening around him, what truths were coming to light.

"Do you remember it's name?" Martha asked, fear pouring from every inch of the man beside her.

"John, you wrote about, you dreamt about a blue box" Martha could see that things were clicking into place within Nurse Redfern's mind, even if they weren't in Mr. Smith's.

"I'm John Smith…" Martha's heart began to slowly break at the fear and heartache in the Doctor's voice, pleading with Joan, "Why can't I be John Smith, with his life, his job, his love…why can't I be John Smith isn't he a good man…" Martha heard Joan affirm that John Smith was a good man, "Why can't I stay?"

Those last four words nearly tore out Martha's heart, she hated what she was having to do, "But we need the Doctor." She looked toward him as he turned toward her, she had never seen someone as broken as the man next to her, he was truly so very human, a terrified human who was trying to make sense to unimaginable circumstances that were unfolding around him.

"What am I then…just a story…?" His voice broke at those words as he quickly moved away, Joan following. If she had known just how hard this would have turned out to be, would she have agreed to the radical undertaking those months ago? If she had known just how human he was going to become. She knew the answer would still have been yes even though she felt the pain of all the lives being ripped apart by what was happening now.

Quickly she took off after them, she feared in the state Mr. Smith was slipping into he would disappear on her.

Martha was surprised to see a familiar farmhouse come into view as Nurse Redfern explained it was someplace they could hide. Once inside Joan commented that it was the Cartwright home, the little girl at the school was the daughter of the people who had lived there. The name registered with Martha as the man who had initially helped her get an ill John Smith to the school the very first day of this new existence. Her heart sank at the thought of what Joan had theorized had happened to them and amazed the woman seemed to be grasping the impossible situation much better than the man at the center of it.

With everything that had happened, all the proof that had been laid before him, the Doctor was still not emerging from John Smith as Martha had hoped; they were now left with the need for the Doctor, but without the means to bring him back, the watch.

It was like a punch to the gut when Mr. Smith glared at her, demanding to know exactly what she did for this Doctor, why he needed her. The face of the man before her fell when she said the Doctor needed her because he was lonely. "And that's what you want me to become?" Martha wasn't sure if she was going to get through this with any of her own heart in tack, she was beginning to think she really wanted to just go home.

A knock at the door drew their attention as Martha made her way toward it, the object in Tim Lattimer's hand made those fractures pieced of her heart leap, the fob watch. "Just hold it." she pleaded with Mr. Smith, he backed away as if she was asking to hold an explosive in his hands. Martha then watched as Tim moved forward, explaining why he had the watch and not returned it before now, she listened as he so eloquently explained just who the Doctor was, why he was needed.

Explosions from outside shattered the night as the Family unleashed a desperate assault to flush out the Doctor. Martha's heart raced as Mr. Smith grabbed the watch from her, moving across the room, "Just open it and he's back" she said hopefully. She watched as the John Smith commented about hearing something from the watch and in a flash a glimpse of the Doctor was seen when Tim had asked how he had heard the voice and just as quickly John Smith's terrified face was back. Another hit to her soul came when John pleaded as to why, if she knew what was going to happen, why she had allowed things progress between him and Joan. When she pointed out that he didn't tell her how to stop him from falling in love because if never occurred to the Doctor that he would, John's voice demanded to know what kind of man was he that falling in love never occurred to him. Then realization dawned on the frightened man before him, "you were meant to execute me", she had never viewed it that way until that moment and the thought of the way he said the comment really hit home. Yes that is exactly what the Doctor had entrusted her to do in the end. John Smith's life would have to end for the Doctor to return.

Not knowing if she could take much more of this roller coaster Martha heard John make an unthinkable comment, he was going to give the watch, containing the Doctor's consciousness to the family in hopes they would just go away and he could stay. "He won't let you!" Martha heard herself shout, she wouldn't let him, even if she had to hurt him to stop him.

Then Joan's voice filled the room, Martha looked at her amazed the woman was helping her, knowing that bringing the Doctor back would lose her the man she loved. Martha watched as John began to lose his fragile hold on his emotions as Nurse Redfern explained what would happen if he did just give them the watch. When Joan asked that both her and Tim leave them, Martha had no idea what was going to be said, she was having to leave their fate up to a woman she hardly knew. A tear slipped from her eyes as she pulled the door close, hearing John Smith's emotions finally break loss as Nurse Redfern moved toward him.

Taking a seat next to the closed door was all she could do, a million things playing in her mind. What was being said inside, would Matron convince him to become the Doctor or plead with him to remain John Smith. It was completely out of her hands and she felt utterly useless. As the green flashes lit up the sky around them all Martha could do was pull Tim to her, trying to offer comfort to the extraordinary boy next to her, who had understood the Doctor better just by possessing the watch, than she had in the months of travel she'd had with him.

An untold number of minutes passed before the door was thrown open and the figure of the John Smith/the Doctor raced across the yard, disappearing into the tree line, "Doctor!" Martha yelled as she made to follow him, Joan's hand on her arm stopping her. A near primal yell filled the suddenly silent air, a flash of golden light illuminating an area in the distance where Mr. Smith had disappeared.

A squeeze on her arm drew Martha's attention back to Nurse Redfern, tears spilling from the older woman's eyes as she softly said, "It's done", before she turned and returned to the darken house.

Martha turned back toward the tree's, a sad smile crossing her face, "Welcome back Doctor."


End file.
